Changes revised
by Twilighter716
Summary: What if the outcome of New Moon was different and Edward had gotten killed revealing in the process to bella he didn't love her but alice? What will come of bella and jasper? I suck at summaries so just read please and thank you jasperXbella
1. Chapter 1

**Italy **

**Bella's pov**

I had come here to save him, Edward, my love even after he left me all those months ago. They now had him by his throat and I just stood still next to Alice unable to move or to do anything. We had tried to stop it but the Volturi had no mercy. Then Aro moved closer to him.

"Any last words?" He asked which made Edward turn towards me and Alice. The words he then spoke to me would change everything.

**Edward's pov**

I looked at Bella and Alice ready to say the words that I never wanted to tell Bella.

"Bella, when I left you I fell in love with Alice. I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"I tried-"

I shook my head "No it's not true you're not in your right mind."

I looked to him and he lowered his head to not look at me. Tears were beginning to fall as I looked to Alice who had also lowered her head. I froze and shook my head backing up into a wall opposite from them.

"We didn't mean to hurt you nor did we ever mean for it to happen. Bell please forgive me, forgive Alice."

I was shaking now as the sobs racked my body I was filled with grief and sorrow for the loss of the man I loved and the women I had come to know as my best friend. But then at the same time the anger took over and the tears had stopped. I looked up at Alice to see a sad look in her eyes and then to Edward with a similar look and I wondered if it was for hurting me or for losing each other and the thought brought more anger along with more sadness.

I knew I had to answer to give him peace of mind that I wasn't mad but I couldn't so I shook my head. "I trusted you, both of you and you lied to me. All this time I believed you would come back for me but you moved on. It was never about protecting me when you left it was about being with her and for that I will never forgive you or Alice."

Then I found strength in my legs and stepped away from the wall. I felt a tear fall as I looked at him one last time and walked out the door as Edward screamed out in pain from being ripped apart. The Volturi didn't stop me like I thought they would, so I kept walking. I felt a breeze go past me and when I looked up Alice was standing in front of me.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry we didn't mean for it to end up like this."

"Save your breath and just get me home. I don't want anything to do with you."

**Forks 2 days later**

**Bella's pov**

I hadn't shed a tear since the day he died but that didn't mean a part of me wasn't sad for the loss of the man I had loved. I shouldn't have been over it so quickly and a part of me wasn't but I was ready to get over it and to not feel anything when it came to Edward Cullen.

I was taken from my thoughts as a horn blared outside. I looked down to see jasper waiting for me next to his black Dodge Charger. Jasper hadn't been that shocked when I told him over the phone what had happen and what was said. All he had said after he let out a sigh was he was happy to know it wasn't his fault for the distant between his brother and his wife. When we had reached the airport yesterday he was there waiting for me with a big hug and a sad smile, while Carlisle was waiting for Alice with her stuff. Carlisle decided it was best for the Cullen clan to return to Forks just not Alice. So she took her stuff and left.

I made my way to the car and tripped on the first stair outside. I was bracing myself for the impact but instead I felt cold, strong arms, catch me. I looked up and smiled when I saw Jasper's face with a smile.

"Don't you think it would be easier in life if you didn't fall as much?" he asked as he sat me down and opened the passenger door.

"Yes but I don't think I would be the same Bella then."

He laughed and I smiled. Since the Cullen's had left me Jasper had gained more control in his thirst of human blood and told me he wanted us to be closer after everything we had gone through in the past 48 hours. Once I was in his car he got in the driver side and drove off at Cullen speed, reaching school in no time.

"Bells you know you don't have to tell anyone what happened to Edward, the story should have spread by now."

"What story, Jasper?"

"The story that the Cullen's returned and Edward and Alice went home to his real parents."

"Ok." I said putting my hand on the door handle.

I stopped when I felt hands on my shoulder. "It will get better Bella I promise."

"It already is. A part of me misses him of course but what he did, it changes things. With Alice I don't know I hope someday I'll forgive her but she hurt me too."

"Well if that is how you see things then alright. Oh and by the way, the family wants you over for dinner tonight sound alright?" He said while walking getting out.

I got out and looked at him over the car. "Sounds great"

"Ok I'll see you at lunch Bella."

I nodded and walked away to my first class. My classes flew by and soon it was lunch. I hadn't seen the rest of the family since I got back from Italy so I was excited to see my family. When I looked at the table after leaving the lunch line I noticed Rosalie Emmett and Jasper smiling at me. I smiled as I walked to the table. Emmett got up when I got to the table and picked me up in a bear hug

"Emmett can't breathe."

He put me down "Sorry Bella."

I giggled and sat down next to Jasper. I looked to Rosalie. "So I was wondering can we be friends or do you still hate me."

She leaned forward the smile never disappearing from her face. "After everything that has happened I did a lot of thinking to revaluate my life. I don't hate you anymore, Bella, and I would love to be friends, your sister in a way, because really after all this time there is no reason to hate you."

I smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear that Rose."

After that lunch went by fast, and soon it was time to go home. After school I made my way out to the parking lot and ran into Jessica.

"Hey jess."

"Hey Bell's! I'm so sorry about Edward and Alice. Losing the love of your life and your best friend it must be so hard. Anyway I was wondering are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" looking around her to see Jasper waiting for me laughing as he listened to Jessica try to get more gossip to spread. I smiled, shook my head and turned back to Jessica.

"That Edward and Alice had a thing and Alice broke up with Jasper."

"Jess, I don't-"

"Bella, come on." Jasper yelled

"I'm sorry, Jess, I have to go." I yelled while running to Jasper's car. Once I reached the car I looked at him. "Thank you."

"No problem. Come on you need to check in with Charlie and see if you can go to dinner."

"Yes sir."

He laughed as he put the car in drive and pulled out of the park lot.

"Bell's you ok."

"Huh?" I looked up to see we were at my house. "Oh yeah fine I'll see you later thanks for the ride." I said reaching for the door, only for it to be locked.

"You can't lie to me Bell's. For heaven sakes even if I couldn't feel your emotions I could tell something was wrong by the way you didn't know we had gotten to your house for five minutes. Now tell me please."

"I'm just worried that I'll never find some that loves me as much as Edward and if I do that he'll do what Edward did."

"You mean cheat?"

"Yes I mean cheat on me."

"Bella you'll find someone. I promise and if he hurts you just remember you have the upper hand."

"And what's that?"

"You have a team of vampires to kill him."

I laughed "Thanks, Jazz."

"Call or text me as soon as you can leave and I'll come get you ok?"

"Ok. Bye, Jazz."

"Bye, Bell's."

I got out and he left before I was to my front door. Charlie wouldn't be home for another hour so I started cooking his dinner and started cleaning the downstairs.

**Jasper's pov**

I pulled out of Bella's driveway and went home. Once I got to the house I went in and flopped down on the couch waiting for Bella to call. I looked up at Rose as she came in the room and waved.

"So where is Bell's?"

"Home, waiting for the ok from Charlie."

"Oh, so tell me is my stupid husband right?"

I laughed. "About what, Rose?"

"About you, my dear brother who I love so much, liking Bella?"

I jumped up. "Yeah ok. Have you been taking drugs, Rose?" walking up the stairs to my room.

"Oh come on." She yelled while following me up the stairs. "You have not left Bella's side since she got back and we all know that you sneaked into her room last night to watch her sleep."

"So, I was protecting her like a big brother."

"Now, Jazz, like you always said admitting is the first step to get anywhere. Now come on tell the truth."

I stopped "Fine, honestly I don't know how I feel about her, Rose. I want to be with her and protect her but I'm in the same boat as her I just found out the person who I thought was the love of my life loved someone else. A part of me is hurt so I'm not ready to move on and beside even if I ever had feelings for her she would never return those feelings."

"How do you know? You have to give it a chance. I know you both have been through a lot these past two days but you have to trust that it will get better please?"

"Fine but I can't promise anything."

"Fine!" She said as she walked into her room.

I shook my head and went into my room. I went to my closet and began the search for something to wear. I stopped looking and sat on the floor. At that moment I realized something, I had fallen for Bella, two days after the truth about Alice and Edward had finally come out. I started laughing at the thought and got up. Rose came in, I guess to make sure I hadn't lost my mind probably.

"Thinking about a certain human girl we all love and adore?"

I nodded and she smiled. As she turned around to leave left she started singing "Told you, Jasper and Bella sitting in a tree"

"I hate you Rose."

"Love you too Jazz."

I laughed and went back to my search.

**Bella's pov **

I looked at the clock as I started to finish up Charlie's dinner.

"Five, four, three, two, one."

"Bell's"

"In here dad."

"Smells good, chicken tacos?"

"Yeah, your favorite."

He sat down at the table where his plate was. "Ok, so what do you want?"

"I'm not sure what-"

"Bell's!"

"Can I have dinner at the Cullen's tonight?"

"Will they be there?"

"No, dad, Edward and Alice are both gone."

"Ok well then I see no problem. Have fun."

I smiled as he took a bite of his taco and handed him a beer.

I ran upstairs to my room happy all of a sudden. I changed into a skirt and a nice shirt as I got my phone. I texted Jasper to tell him I had the ok and that's when it hit me, two days after the love of my life broke my heart, I was falling for his brother.

**Author's Note: So I read the original and cringed. I read the reviews and took all critiques into mind. So here is the revised but not perfect first chapter of Changes. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

As I finished getting ready my phone began to buzz. I knew it had to be Bella giving me the all clear so I left it and went downstairs. When I made down the steps I saw Rose and Emmet lounging on the couch watching TV, and could hear the sounds of Esme cooking. I went to the kitchen after a brief wave to Rose and saw Carlisle with her.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out to get Bella."

Esme looked up from the vegetables and smiled. "Alright let her know dinner will be ready when she gets here."

"Alright, I'll be back." I walked out of the kitchen and to the front door to be stopped by Rose. "What do you want, Rose?"

"I want to ride with you to get Bella."

"Why?"

"Because I just do, simple as that, now let's go before Bella starts to worry."

Before I could say no Rose had made it into my car and was ready to go. I smiled and shook my head as I ran to the car to get in. Rose kept quite the whole trip to Bella's and I was worried. Rose wasn't the type of person to be quite unless she was planning something. I could see Bella sitting outside on her steps as I pulled in and smiled. I heard a chuckle from besides me.

"What is so funny, Rose?"

"The fact you deny feelings for her but smile when you see her. You sure are one strange person, Jasper"

I got out of the car instead of replying and walked to Bella as she stood.

"Hey, Jazz" She said as she hugged me earning I told you so from the car to low for Bella to hear. She smiled as she looked at the car and stepped out of my hug. "I see you brought Rose with you."

"Actually I had no choice in the matter she was in the car before I could say no."

Bella laughed and shook her head as she opened the back door and climbed in. I looked at Rose as I made my way to the driver's side with a look that said don't try anything. All she did was smile and stayed smiling as I pulled out of Bella's Driveway.

Bella's POV

I wondered why Rose would want to tag along with Jazz to get me, did she not trust him or was she just wanting to tag along, who knows.

"So Bella how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine, Rose. How are you doing?"

"Fine as always. So how are you feeling about the whole Edward and Alice thing and Edward being dead?"

Jasper stopped the car in the middle of the road and turned towards Rose glaring, "Rosalie, why would you ask that questions you know how she feels about it."

"Actually, Jazz, I-"

"Guys stop!" They turned around to look at me. "Jazz, really it is fine just drive."

He growled and turned around putting the car back in drive. "Rosalie will talk about this later."

"No you won't she asked me a question and I can handle it, I'm a big girl, Jazz." He mumbled a fine and let it be. I turned to Rosalie who was still facing me, "To answer your question, Rose, I feel sad that he is gone, that they are both gone, angry that they did this to me and to you guys more so Jasper and altogether numbness sometimes. I really don't know what to feel."

"Oh ok, I wasn't asking to be mean or anything, I was just concerned I heard what had happened when we left and I was afraid-"

"Don't worry, Rose, that won't ever happen again." I looked at Jasper. "I have a great support team this time around."

Rosalie nodded and turned around as we pulled into the Cullen drive way. I reached for the handle only for it to be gone and replaced with a smiling Jasper.

"Why thank you sir." I said as I took his hand and got out of the car.

"You're welcome."

I chuckled and walked into the Cullen home I had so missed while they were gone to be greeted with the smell of grilled chicken and vegetables. Jasper and Rose led me to the table in the dining room with the remanding Cullen's gathered around it. Esme stood as I walked in and gave me a big hug. I sat down next to her and was handed my plate.

"You know you all don't have to sit here while I eat I know it is repulsive for you."

Esme smiled and shook her head. "It may repulse us, Bella, but we have missed you and want to spend time with you."

I smiled and looked around the table at the Cullen's. This was my family with or without Edward and I knew some day I would be like them I would be sure of that.

Jaspers POV

All though dinner we joked and talked with Bella, it was good to finally have her back with us and I could feel from the emotion around the table that I wasn't the only one. After Bella finished Carlisle was called to the hospital for an emergency while Esme, Rose, and Emmet went to hunt. I was washing up dishes as Bella brought in her plate.

"I can wash my plate if you want me to, Jasper."

"I don't mind at all. After I'm finished maybe we could do something so you're not so bored."

She smiled and nodded while handing me her plate. She hopped up on the counter next to the sink and watched me as I finished up. After the water had drained and my hands were dry I turned my attention to Bella.

"So what sounds fun to you, Bella?"

"A movie would be good."

"Alright a movie it is then."

I took her hand as she hopped of the counter and lead her to the living room. After a ten minute search she finally settled on Marley and Me. Half way through the movie I felt Bella lean her head on my shoulder and knew she was asleep. I turned the movie off and gently woke her up.

"Hey you ready to go."

She nodded and looked at me as I stood arms extended out to help her up. As we walked to the car I could tell she was too tired to walk and picked her up. By the time we had made it to the car Bella was fast asleep in my arms and I chuckled as I put her in the passenger side. Once to her house Bella had woken up and was staring at me.

"Hey sleepy head, you're home."

She nodded and opened the door pausing before stepping out, "Would it be weird if I asked you to stay tonight? I don't want to deal with the nightmares alone anymore."

"Not at all, Bella, I'll be up as soon as I get back from dropping my car off."

She nodded as she stood up closing the door behind her. Once to the door I pulled out and drove to my house only to run right back to Bella's open window. By the time I had made it back Bella was asleep and tucked away under her sheets. I kicked off my shoes and climbed in next to her.

Bella jumped as she felt the movement. "It's ok, it's just me."

With those words she laid back down with her head on my chest, "Thank you, Jasper."

"For what, Bella?"

"For being here for me these past two days, I know it is hard on you too and I'm glad we have each other."

"Bella, there is no need to thank me I will always be here when you need me."

"Promise?"

"Promise, now go to sleep we have school tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight, Jasper."

"Goodnight Bella."

At the moment as I focused on her breathing slowing down I knew I hadn't just developed a crush on Bella, I had fallen in love with her.

**Authors Note: All right chapter two let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Jaspers POV

I looked down at Bella as the sun crept into the window. As I began to touch her face, her alarm went off sending Bella in the air. I couldn't help laughing at the image.

"And what's so funny mister?" She asked with a serious look on her beautiful face.

"You, I don't think I have ever seen anyone jump at the sound of an alarm," I said as I laughed harder as the image played again.

But then I stopped and looked at Bella. I could feel anger coming from her as she got up. "Go home Jasper, I'll drive myself to school."

I watched as she walked out of the room. I followed her. "What did I do Bella?"

She turned around with a big grin and the anger was gone, "Gotcha."

I looked at her, how she had played with her emotions like that, I was amazed. "How did you-"

"I thought of what Edward did and focused on the anger I felt when he told me. I knew I had to or you would not have believed me since you can feel my emotions," she said the smile growing wider as she spoke.

I was shocked; she was good but now it's time for payback. "You know Bella that was low, you shouldn't mess with a vampire like that, they do to tend to get mad."

Bella lost the smile and looked at my face, trying to find a hint of a joke but I wasn't budging. "Jazz, I didn't mean anything-"

"Just save it, I'll have Rose take you to school," and like that I left chuckling to myself.

As I stood by the house laughing I heard a boom. I knew Charlie had already left for work so knew it had to be Bella. Before I could hear anything else I was back in Bella's room. I found Bella on the floor, sobbing harder then I had ever seen. I was on the floor in seconds next to her lifting her face to look at me.

"Bella-"

"I'm sorry I never meant to make you mad please don't hate me."

I wrapped my arms around her and brought her to me in an embrace. "Bell's I was just joking like you, I'm so sorry I never thought you would think it was real. Oh god I'm so sorry and I don't hate you."

She pulled back and looked at me, "You don't?"

I wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead, "No dear Bella, I could never hate you, never."

She smiled and hugged me once again. We sat like that, holding each other for what seemed like forever. I looked at the clock to see we were going to be late. "Bella we got to go to school."

She pulled away and nodded leaving me on the floor as she went to go get ready. I got up and slipped out to go change and get my car. By the time I made it back Bella was outside waiting for me. I smiled as I saw her and parked.

Bella's POV

I smiled as Jasper parked. I almost lost the smile as I thought about how real the joke had felt, and how I felt when I thought he had hated me. I knew at that moment I was falling in love with Jasper, that I don't know I would survive if he hated me. I stood as he walked in front of me and hugged him.

"I'm sorry about this morning," he whispered into my hair.

"It's fine, let's just not joke like that again, okay?"

"You got it Bells."

With those words spoken we pulled apart and got in the car. We made it to school in time and went through the day with no more words passed between us. When I made it to lunch I was sad to find Jasper had left to go hunting. Rose sat and talked to me all through lunch but I wasn't focused on the conversation until I heard his name.

"What did you say, Rose?"

"Oh so Jaspers name brings you out of your daze."

"No I just snapped out of it."

"Sure let's go with that. What happened last night?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then what happened this morning."

"Nothing."

"Then what made you realize you are falling for my brother."

I choked on the liquid in my mouth, "I do not-"

Rose laughed, "Yes you do I can see it in your face at the mention of his name or when we are talking about him."

I blushed which made Rose laugh harder, I groaned, "It's not funny, Rose, its wrong."

"What is so wrong about it?"

"You know why."

"Ok but you and Edward have been broken up for five months and he fell in love with someone else in those months. Then Alice and Jasper have been over since we left Forks we all saw it even Jasper. So now what is so wrong with it?

"I don't know. But what about your family-"

"What about them, I don't care, Esme and Carlisle won't care and Emmet do you care?'

"Hell no Bella and Jasper would be awesome together."

"Thank you honey, so now that you have run out of excuses what is wrong with feeling the way you do?"

"What's so wrong is he will never love me back, ok? Don't you get it I'm not Alice; I'm not the one he loves and will love for the rest of his life, so please drop it Rose I don't need to get hurt again."

I stood and left the cafeteria before she could say anything. School was over and I knew I didn't want a ride from any of the Cullen's so I walked home. As I walked I felt the tears slip down my face as I thought about what I had said. I had time to get over Edward, not completely but the confession ended all feelings for me then. But with Jasper it's fresh and recent, he has not had time to stop loving her and with Edward gone he could always get her back.

I started to run as it began to rain. I made it to my house to find it empty. As I got in I made my way to the couch to lay down. I stared at the ceiling as I continued to cry hoping I would stop before Charlie got home. I scrambled to turn the TV on and wipe the tears away as I heard the door open and close. As I sat up Jasper rounded the corner and I laid back down.

"Jasper just go home, I want to be alone."

"Really? Well Rose said you had a bad day so I'm here until you talk to me."

I sat up and looked at him, "No I said go home, got it, that mean's leave. You're not my therapist, Jasper; you can't fix me so stop trying."

I saw the sadness pass over his face as he nodded and walked out of my house. I listened as I heard his car start and pull out before I started crying again. I walked up the stairs to my room and laid down. I was almost asleep when I felt arms around me pulling me into a hard chest.

"I'm not going to leave you Bella, understand that now. You don't have to talk to me but you do have to at least let me be here to try and make it better because I can't stand to see you like this. So please don't fight me on this. Now go back to sleep you need your rest. I'll wake you when Charlie gets home."

I turned around to look at his face. The tears had stopped and I leaned my head against his chest. Before I could tell him how I felt or try to sleep I heard the door open and closed. Before I had a chance to get up Jasper stood up and looked at me before heading downstairs. I could her Jasper talking to Charlie about how I was feeling bad and thought best to order pizza as he had ordered me to sleep. I could hear Charlie agreeing, telling him thanks and sending him home. Before I had a chance to panic that he was gone Jaspers arms were back around me and I was falling asleep. Before I slipped in to a deep sleep I heard the best thing in the world come out of Japers mouth.

"My dear Bella, I wish had the courage to tell you when you are awake how much I truly love you."

I wanted to jump up and tell him I loved him too, but I stayed where I was and fell asleep. Knowing was good enough for now.

**Authors note: Well readers here is chapter three, I know it's not the best thing but it is something so tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I groaned as I was pulled out of my sleep by the alarm clock. I rolled over to stop it as I heard Jasper laugh. I had forgotten he was here until the soft sound of his laugh hit my ears. I rolled back around to face him.

"You know you are one weird person."

"And what do you mean by that mister?"

"You growled as you woke up, to an alarm clock."

"So it woke me from an awesome dream."

"What was the dream about?"

I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks as I remembered the dream. The dream had been of me and Jasper where instead of going to sleep after he told me he loved me I sat up and told him how I feel followed by glimpses of what life could be like with him.

"Just something awesome that I don't even remember because of the damn alarm clock."

He laughed again, "Well whatever it was you were happy and very much in love."

He touched my face, I sighed "I guess I should get up and get ready for school."

I stood up and walked to the closet. I picked out a plain white t-shirt, aeropostale jeans, and a green hoodie. I stepped out of the closet and turned towards the bed where Jasper was still laying.

"You going to be lazy all day and miss school?"

"Nope, just watching you," He stood and walked to me, "I'm going to go get the car and I'll be back ok?"

I nodded and he left. Once he was gone I got dressed quickly and sat down on the bed. I started to think of the dream again and what Jasper had said to me last night and wondered what I would do next. I was still on the fence on whether he was truly over Alice and I couldn't afford to get hurt again. I heard the car horn, got my stuff and headed out. Jasper was on the stairs waiting for me when I made it out the door. I locked the door, turned around, followed him to the car and got in. Once we were both in Jasper turned to me.

"Did you hear me last night?"

I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Did you hear me tell you something before you went to bed?"

I sighed and sat back, "What would it matter if I did Jasper?"

"Bell's, liste-"

I sat up and looked at him, "No, don't, I have had five months to get over Edward and you have had no time to get over Alice. Yes it took me three days to fall for you and while it's completely insane it makes sense I've moved on but you, you should be morning the loss of your wife, Jazz. "

"Bella, you know that is crazy. I haven't loved Alice since the day we left Forks, I knew something about us was not right so yes-"

"No I can't take that risk Jasper, what if she walked back into your life and told you she still loved you what would you do?"

"I would tell her I moved on with you."

"No you wouldn't, you and I both know you wouldn't know what to do. I just fixed myself Jasper and I don't have the strength to lose someone else I love so please let's go to school and drop it."

I sat back while Jasper pulled the car out of the drive way. Once the car was moving I turned toward the window and felt a tear slip down my check, I was in love with Jasper and he loved me but it was too risky to fall that easily. Once we got to school I hopped out of the car and walked toward the building without saying a word to him.

The day went by fast and soon it was lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and headed straight for the Cullen table. I looked at Jasper who was reading a book for English and then looked at Rose giving me the stink eye.

"Hey Bella, let's go for a walk."

Oh no, "I'm good, I'm-"

"Let's go then."

Before I could protest I was up and walking outside. We walked past a couple of people and sat on a bench sort of away from the school.

Rose turned to face me with a mad look on her face, "Isabella Swan how could you?"

I sighed, "Rose, it's not easy for me either but it had to be done."

"No Bella I don't think you get it, when I told you that you have had time to get over Edward I also meant Jasper has had time to get over Alice. Don't you see we could all see what was going on, even Jasper. He hasn't loved her since the day we left Forks but guess what he loves you. Get it love and I know for a fact you do to."

"But Rose-"

"No, Bella no more excuses go in there and talk to him because that is what love is about, it's about taking risk, so go."

"No Rose."

"Isabella I will eat you."

"You aren't going to drop it are you."

"No because I can't stand this shit anymore just be happy."

I sighed and nodded, she was right I needed to take this risk because it would make us both happy. We stood up and walked back to the lunch room as the final bell went off. Rose walked to Emmet and left, leaving me with Jasper. We walked silently to his car and got in. I didn't know what to say after everything that happened this morning with him.

I reached in my purse for my phone at the sound of a text alert. I opened the phone, saw it was from Rose and clicked it open.

_Damn it Isabella talk to him now or I will kill both of you_

I mumbled a fine under my breath and looked over at Jasper who was waiting to pull out of the parking lot.

"Hey Jazz?"

He turned to look at me once we were on the street, "What's up?"

"I think we should talk about what happened this morning. About how I am incredibly stupid for pushing you away when all I want to do is be with you."

We pulled up to my house and before I could say anymore I was out of the car, in his arms and kissing him. I relaxed in his embrace and laced my fingers in his hair bringing him closer.

He pulled away, and rested his forehead on mine, "Are you sure about this? You had a very strong argument this morning about it not happening."

I moved my hands from his hair to his face, "I have done a lot of thinking and with some help I have discovered love is about taking risk and I'm ready to take this risk as long as it is with you."

He kissed me again, "I love you Isabella Swan, and I think I have for a while, I just finally opened my eyes to the angel in front of me."

I smiled, "I think a part of me has always loved you too."

He kissed me once more and leaned his forehead against mine, "I have to go home today and help the boys around the house do you want to come or stay home."

"I would like to go with, just let me run in and leave a note for Charlie."

He pulled away and nodded, "I'll be in the car."

I nodded and ran inside. I put my stuff by the door and wrote Charlie a quick note telling him that Esme need my help and if he needed me to call. I got my keys and walked back out the door to the car. Once I was in Jasper took my hand in his and drove. I smiled at the contact and sat back.

"What are you over there smiling about?"

I looked at him, and raised our joined hands. He laughed and kissed my knuckles as he sat them back down in my lap.

Once we reached the house Jasper leaned over and kissed me, "I really do love you."

"As do I, and nothing will change that."

He smiled, got out and was around to my side with the door open before I could blink. Once I was out our hands joined together again and we walked towards the door. As Jasper reached for the door he froze.

"Jazz what's wrong?"

Before he could answer, the door swung open and there stood the last person I thought I would never see again, the one person who will bring it all down, here goes hell.

**Authors Note: Well here is another chapter it's not so great but it's something so I hope you like it. Review please and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

_Before he could answer, the door swung open and there stood the last person I thought I would never see again, the one person who will bring it all down, here goes hell._

"Did you miss me these past three days?"

Before I could answer Jasper stood in front of me, "Hell no, why are you here Alice, why did you come back?"

I looked at Jasper and saw anger written all over his. I took a hold of his arm, leaned up towards his ear and whispered, "Jazz, calm down, I'm here and I'm not leaving."

He relaxed into my touch and looked at Alice as she talked, "Don't worry this is just a pit stop, I'm on my way to Alaska."

He looked at her one more time, took my hand and pushed past her. He looked around the house then looked up, "Rosalie get down here." At that Rose was in front of me, "Rose watch Bella while I help the boys I don't trust her being alone."

Rose looked at our hand, smiled and nodded, "Trust me I don't either."

Jasper nodded and looked at me, "I love you angel and I'll try and be as fast as I can."

I nodded, "Take your time, Jazz, I'll be fine with Rose." He leaned down and kissed me, "I love you too by the way."

He smiled and left. I turned around to see Alice watching me and turned back to Rose. I took her arm and lead her to the kitchen.

"Is the human trying to tell me she is hungry?"

I laughed, "Yes I am and I also didn't like being watched while my BOYFRIEND kisses me."

She laughed and shook her head, "Down Bella don't want to make anyone mad."

"I really don't care, now feed me."

She laughed as she walked to the pantry and pulled out swiss cake rolls which made me smile. We sat on the counter together as she opened the box and handed me one. Alice walked in and looked at me.

"Bella can we talk?"

"About what Alice?"

"Everything, you were my best friend and now you hate me and can't stand to be around me."

"Well maybe if you didn't hurt the people I love including me I wouldn't have a problem with you."

"Are you and Jasper together?"

"Why want that back too because last I checked he doesn't want you back."

"No I just wanted to know but I guess I know my answer. I really am sorry Bella for everything. I'll leave now, this isn't my home anymore, and I can see that. Rose tell everyone goodbye for me, that I'll be back someday to make things right."

Before I could say anything else she was gone and it was just me and Rose. I looked at Rose, groaned, threw down my cake and hopped off the counter. I began pacing around the room while Rose still sat there.

"Bella what are doing?"

"I was so mean to her, Rose, and I don't think I should have been."

Rose hopped down and looked at me, "No, you had every right, she hurt you and your family and you were just standing up for what you love. She shouldn't have stopped by anyway."

I nodded and walked to the living room. I plopped down on the couch as Rose sat in the chair. We began talking about stupid stuff that didn't matter when the boys and Esme walked in. Esme sat next to me, Emmet sat in the chair next to Rose and Jasper stood, looking around.

I stood up and walked to him, "You ok Jazz?"

"Is she gone?"

I nodded, "Yea she is, she said she realized this wasn't her home and that it would be best she left."

He nodded, took me in his arms and held me, "I couldn't read her at all, she was hiding her emotion that's why I didn't trust her."

I looked up at his face, "Do you think she was going to try something?"

He nodded, "And I think she might come back and try again."

I sighed, "Well just remember she can't get to me, I have the upper hand."

"What's that Angel?"

"I have a team of vampires behind me."

He smiled and kissed me, "That you do."

At the talk of vampires I forgot the Cullens sitting behind us and turned around to see them all smiling. I blushed as Jasper laughed and walked back to my seat. Once I sat down Jasper sat on the floor in front of me.

Rose looked at us, smiled, and then looked around, "Want to watch a movie?"

Everyone nodded as Rose got up to pick out a movie. I hopped up and went to the kitchen to get my cakes. I turned around to find Jasper watching me.

"Afraid I'm going to run away?"

He laughed, "No just like watching you."

"Jazz she isn't here."

He sighed, "Doesn't mean she can't take you without us knowing."

I put the box down, walked to him and took is face in my hands, "Jazz she isn't going to get me, I don't think she would try."

"I don't know Bella she isn't the same Alice something has changed."

I dropped my hands, nodded and walked back to my cakes. Once the cakes were in one hand I walked back to Jasper and took his hand. We walked to the living room where he sat on the couch first and I sat in his lap. Rose had picked out Eagle Eye with Shia LaBeouf. I laid my head on Jaspers shoulder and was falling asleep half way through the movie. I woke up with a startle that caused me to land on the floor as someone yelled my name. I heard Jasper laughing above me and looked to Rose who was also on the floor laughing.

Esme got up and helped me up, "Rose that was mean, and Jasper you should be ashamed at yourself for laughing at her."

I was mad as she said it and once I was up I was gone. I walked towards the stairs and ran up them to the bathroom. I felt air rush past me and when I looked up Jasper was standing there.

"Angel, are you mad?"

"A little, yes."

He walked to me, "Angel, it was a joke."

"Yeah but try to remember I'm still human, some things I don't find funny okay?"

He walked to me. Wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, "I know, and I'm sorry."

I looked up at him, "Jazz, would you hate me if I told you I hated being mean to Alice?"

"I can never hate you Isabella, you know that, but I don't think you should hate being mean to her she isn't the same Alice we knew something has changed about her."

I nodded and laid my head on his chest breathing in his scent. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs as Jasper wrapped his arms around me. I turned my head to see Rose smiling at us.

"You two are really cute but Esme wants you Bella."

I groaned and stepped away from Jasper. I walked to the stairs, stopped and turned back to Jasper, "I love you by the way."

I ran down the stairs with a smile on my face as I heard Rose awing. I found Esme in the kitchen reading a cookbook.

She looked up as I entered, "Oh good Bella, I wanted to know if you were staying for dinner or if you were going home?"

"Um, let me call Charlie and find out."

She nodded and I pulled out my phone. As the phone rang I felt Jasper wrap his arms around me from behind and laid his head on my shoulder.

"What's up Bella?"

"Hey dad, I just wanted to know if it would be cool if I ate at the Cullens or do you want me to come home?"

"I'm still at the station there has been an attack and I'll be working all night, so yes have dinner with them. Actually I don't want you home by yourself tonight so can you see if you can stay the night also?"

I looked at Esme who nodded, "They said it was cool."

"All right well have fun and don't stay up to late you have school tomorrow."

"Um, dad, it's Friday, I don't have school tomorrow."

"Damn, where did the week go, well anyway have fun and I'll call you tomorrow when I get home."

"Ok, bye dad."

"Bye Bells."

I hung up the phone and turned around in Jaspers arms. He looked down at me, smiled and kissed me. I pulled away when I heard a cough behind and remembered Esme behind us. When I turned around to face her she was smiling at us and laughed to herself.

"So Esme what are you fixing tonight?"

"How about tacos?"

I nodded and she went to work. While she cooked Jasper, Rose, Emmet and I went outside to relax. Carlisle got home from work as I finished up my tacos and went hunting with Esme. After dinner I sat and watched Sherlock Holmes with Jasper, Rose, and Emmet. I began to fall asleep towards the end of it and was carried up stairs to Jaspers room.

As he laid me on the bed I looked at him, "When did you get a bed?"

He laughed, "I have had one for a long time, just because I don't sleep doesn't mean I don't like to rest." I nodded and curled up to him as he laid down, "Bella are you going to sleep in your Jeans or do you want a pair of my sweatpants?"

I jumped up, "Sweatpants please."

He got up and went to the drawer to pull out a pair of his sweatpants from school. I took them from him and walked to the bathroom in his room. Once I had changed I went back into the room to find Jasper laying in his bed reading. I jumped in bed with him and laid my head back on his chest.

He laughed under me, "Your going to get cold tonight if you keep your head there."

"No I won't so hush."

He laughed, "Ok crazy girl. Hey by the way since we don't have school tomorrow would you like to go out?"

I smiled, "I would love to go out with you."

"Good, well then if I were you I would go to sleep I have a big day planned for us."

I nodded, "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too my beautiful angel, now get some rest."

I closed my eyes as he went back to reading and quickly fell asleep the happiest I had been in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper POV

I listened to Bella's breathing slow down and looked down at her as she turned over. Once she was settled I slipped the covers over her and slipped out of the bed. I could hear Rose and Emmet talking down stairs and walked down to the living room where Rose looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Jazz, is Bella asleep?"

I sat down as Emmet got up and went upstairs, "Yeah, but I need your help with planning our date tomorrow."

"Well simple start out with breakfast in bed, then take her out, somewhere fun. Around lunch time walk her to the forest and have a picnic waiting for her, Esme and I will help with that. Then spend the rest of the day there until dinner where you will bring her home to get ready and then take her to that nice place down the street. How does that sound?"

I looked at Rose, "Sounds perfect, how did you think of that so fast?"

"Well besides the fact I'm a girl, I have been waiting for you to ask me all day."

I laughed, "You're just happy we are finally together."

"Yes I am Jazz I want her to have someone like I have Emmet and you to have someone like Emmet has me, someone that won't hurt you."

I nodded, "Thanks Rose."

She smiled and nodded towards the stairs. I looked over to see Bella wrapped in a blanket coming down the stairs towards me. I stood up and met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing up?"

"I had a nightmare, and you weren't there so I came downstairs."

I picked her up and carried her over to the couch. Once I was seated with her on my lap she laid her head on my shoulder and went back to sleep. I ran my hands through her hair and kissed her forehead. I looked over at Rose who was looking at us smiling.

"Hush it Rose."

She threw her hands up in defense, "I think you should take her to bed though."

I nodded and stood up softly not to wake Bella. I walked up the stairs to my room and laid her gently on the bed. I picked up my book from the nightstand and laid down next to her.

Bella's Pov

I woke up due to the sun streaming in the room to find the bed empty again. As I was about to get up Japer came in the room with a tray in his hand and a smile on his gorgeous face. I sat up in the bed as he made it over to where I was. He sat the tray on my lap and on top was a plate full of bacon, hash browns and French toast with a cup of orange juice and a rose in a vase.

"What is all this?"

"This, my sweet angel, is the start of our date today. Do you like it?"

'I love it, thank you Jazz."

He leaned over the tray and kissed me. "You're welcome, Angel."

I bit into a piece of bacon as Jasper got up and walked to the restroom. I heard the shower turn on as I moved on to my eggs. After 10 minutes I had finished my food and Jasper was walking back into the room dressed.

"Finished, angel?" I nodded and he took the tray. "Good I got you clothes from Rose and they are in the bathroom."

I jumped up and ran to the bathroom ready to get this day started. I looked at the clock to see it was only 8:00 and wondered what they day was going to be like. I quickly took a shower and got dressed in the pair of jeans and light purple hoodie Rose had left me. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided to let my hair air dry to be wavy. I ran out of the bathroom and downstairs to find Jasper and Rose watching TV. Rose looked up and smiled as Jasper walked to me.

He brushed my wet hair out of face and rested his hands on my cheeks, "All finished?"

I smiled and nodded before leaning up and kissing him earning an aw from Rose. I looked past Jasper to her and smiled, "Hush it Rose."

She shook her head, "I do what I want."

I laughed and looked back to Jasper. "Where are we going, Jazz?"

"Well I would tell you but then I would have to kill you."

I laughed and shook my head walking with him to the car.

Around 5 we were pulling back into the Cullens driveway after a day at an amusement park and a picnic lunch in the forest. I was holding a big stuff bear in my arms and grinning from ear to ear. I looked over to Jasper, "Thank you for this awesome day, I loved it."

He looked over to me as he put the car in park, "Your welcome but it's not over."

I looked at him confused, "Then why are we home?"

"Because Roses is going to help you get dressed for the next and finale part of this special day."

I smiled and got out of the car walking to him. He took my hand and walked up the stairs leading to the door. Once we were inside I was taken out of Jaspers grasp and came face to face with Rose.

"Your late Jasper, I need more than an hour and a half for Bella."

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

She looked at me, "Yes you are, now come on."

I was dragged upstairs to the bathroom in Jaspers room and sat in a chair. Once I was seated Rose began her work on my hair and face. After 30 minutes she declared she was finish with the hair and makeup. When she left to get my clothes I looked in the mirror and was shocked, I looked beautiful. My hair was pinned up in a lose, but well done bun, and my makeup was light and dark depending on where you looked. Rose came in about 5 seconds later with a simple black dress and a pair of flats.

Once the dress was on Rose smiled and dragged me to the full length mirror in her room. I stood and looked at myself not able to really believe this was me. The dress stopped right above my knee and was off the shoulder ¾ length sleeves, I looked great.

"What do you think Bella?"

"I think it's great, thank you."

"You're welcome, and I got you ready with thirty minutes to spare so I guess you're not that bad."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Ha-ha way to pick on the human."

"Yeah yeah you'll be ok"

I shook my head and sat down next to her on the bed. We started talking about non sense again until it was time for me to go downstairs and meet Jasper. Once I got to the top of the stairs I could see Jasper who was dressed in grey slacks and a black button up dress shirt. He stood up as we walked down the stairs and smiled at me. When I stepped of the last step I was in his arms.

"You look beautiful Isabella Swan."

I smiled and held him tighter, "And you look mighty handsome yourself."

He laughed and pulled away, "Thank you Rose for helping me today."

I looked at her, "You knew and didn't tell me?"

"Jasper would have just killed me so no I didn't. Anyway you are welcome Jazz; now go before you are late."

I hugged her and then took Jaspers hand. We walked to the car in silence and drove to the nice little Italian place down the street in the same fashion. We talked about stuff as we eat and smiled when we weren't talking. By the time we were finished we had been there for an hour and half and it was perfect.

After Jasper paid the bill we left and walked outside that was until we were stopped. A few steps out of the place Jacob was in front of us.

"Jacob what are you doing here?"

**A/n: Here is another chapter hope you enjoy it, review please.**


End file.
